VERUM
by Eveletta
Summary: SasuSaku drabbles & one shots.


**VERUM** son un montón de drabbles y one shots SasuSaku.  
>No, Naruto no es mío (Sasuke, sí).<p>

Estos fics son propiedad intelectual de **Eveletta**. Y **NO** soy permisos para postear en ningún lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Nuevo Brazo**

.

Sasuke no estaba nada contento.

Intentaba disimularlo, pero no podía.

—Vas a acostumbrarte —lo abrazó Sakura por la espalda.

Sentía casi que lo había obligado.

Sasuke no quería ponerse ninguna prótesis, quería quedarse así, tal cual era… recordando.

—Hm —soltó él.

Aquella noche, Sakura hizo bolas de arroz con okaka, el platillo preferido de su marido. Mandó temprano a Sarada a dormir, y también, luego de que él saliera de ducharse, y lo viera darse vueltas y vueltas por la cama, sin encontrar una posición cómoda con ese nuevo… trozo de carne que a él le resultaba extraño y pesado, se metió a bañar ella. Se aseguró de usar mucho de ese shampoo con olor a flores de cerezo, que le gustaba a Sasuke, y al salir… lo encontró aún dándose vueltas por la cama.

—Sasuke —lo llamó ella, suave.

El Uchiha la volteó a ver. Sólo la miró. Estaba tendido en la cama, bocarriba.

Sakura, envuelta en su albornoz, se sentó sobre sus caderas, pasando una pierna a cada lado de él.

Sasuke ni siquiera la tocó. Sakura se sacó el albornoz.

—¿Vas a seguir enojado conmigo toda la vida?

—No… Sólo hasta que se caiga la prótesis.

Sakura sonrió. Eso no iba a suceder nunca… ella misma había hecho esa prótesis. Había usado las células de Hashirama, y las del mismo Sasuke, por eso es que se había adherido a su cuerpo de esa manera tan sólida.

—No quiero que sientas que te obligué a nada, Sasuke.

—Lo hiciste —al final, soltó él.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Sólo la que estaba encendida, en el cuarto de baño, los iluminaba.

Sakura bajó la mirada. Cuando él le viera crecer una nueva pancita, comprendería por qué ella insistió tanto en que se pusiera ese brazo. Tendría ya dos hijos, y no uno. Necesitaba también dos brazos, o Sarada, tan celosa como él, iba a volverse loca.

—Hm —Sakura hizo un sonidito con la nariz, y se sacó el albornoz.

Sasuke contempló su cuerpo delgado, en silencio. Sakura le cogió la mano izquierda… la nueva, cerró sus ojos y comenzó por besarle primero un dedo. Fue la yema del medio… luego el índice, luego el anular, mordisqueó el meñique y, al final, succionó la punta del pulgar. Sasuke no retiró su… nueva mano, porque el calor y la humedad de su boca resultaban… placenteras. Insinuaban sexo oral… y al poco rato dejó de ser una simple insinuación, Sakura se metió a la boca sus dodos índice y medio, hasta la segunda falange, y comenzó a succionarlos. Los metía y sacaba de su boca, y sintió, en su entrepierna, que algo se endurecía en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Dejó entonces de hacerlo. Bajó la prótesis por su cuello, por el pecho, y llegó al pezón izquierdo. Hizo que él lo tocara con sus dedos húmedos.

Sasuke sintió cómo el pezón se erizaba sobre sus yemas, y sintió la necesidad de apretar todo el seno… pero Sakura no lo dejó. Bajo su mano por el abdomen, por el vientre, y llegó a la entrepierna húmeda. Se introdujo los dos dedos que había chupado antes.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aliento suavemente por la boca. Sakura estaba muy húmeda, y cálida. Introdujo sus dedos… los nuevos, tanto como pudo, para sentir la textura de su vagina. Sakura contrajo sus músculos para él. Sasuke soltó un quejidito, excitado…

Sacó sus dedos, y sin pensar, se los llevó a la boca. Probó su sabor… aceite y hierro. Los acercó a la boca de ella, y Sakura lamió sus yemas, con los ojos cerrados. Él volvió a bajar su mano… la nueva, y volvió a introducir esos dedos, hasta los nudillos. La sensación de estar dentro de ella era más que excitante… más que nada en este mundo.

Sakura se recostó sobre él lentamente, comenzando a sentir cómo él movía sus dedos despacio, dentro de ella.

—Sasuke —le susurró al oído—… ¿ya comienzan a gustarte tus nuevos dedos?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seh... a Sasuke le gustan sus dedos xD

**¿Gustó?**  
><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
